


Nightstar- Um amor escrito nas estrelas

by Jujumalfoy



Series: A família Star [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anjos, Arcanjos - Freeform, Diabo, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lucifer (TV) References, Other, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujumalfoy/pseuds/Jujumalfoy
Summary: Michael pensou que nunca mais sentiria felicidade. Desde que Samael caiu no inferno, era como se uma parte dele também tivesse queimado. Mas quando ele estava se passando por eu irmão, ele se sentiu feliz por apanhar de sapato... Estranho? Sim. Mas a verdade...ATENÇÃO: a fanfic se passa após a 5 temporada de Lucifer (TV).
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Michael, Ella Lopez/Michael
Series: A família Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999051
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. O castigo...?

Miguel estava confuso, seu pai tinha aparecido no meio da briga, "passado pano" para Amenadiel e jogado na cara do seu gêmeo que ele tinha que parar de culpa-lo por tudo de ruim que acontecia. Se fosse só isso, ele não teria problemas. Mas o pai resolveu que ele também teria de ser punido. Ele merecia uma punição por ter saído do céu e ir atormentar os irmãos? Talvez... Mas o pior é que o pai resolveu que ele tinha que ser vigiado por alguém que não tivesse verdadeiramente raiva dele, enquanto, como punição ele vivesse na Terra durante uma vida humana. O Pai poderia ter escolhido qualquer humano, mas o problema verdadeiro era que "o escolhido" foi Ella Lopez, a unica mulher que São Miguel Arcanjo nunca machucaria e por quem ele nutria um sentimento muito carinhoso e estranho para os padrões dele...! Mas por que ela? Só Deus sabe, literalmente!  
Agora ele estava sentado no sofá do apartamento de Lúcifer enquanto seu irmão contava toda a história para Ella e mostrava suas asas como prova. Poderia ser pior? Miguel não saberia responder ainda.  
\- MIGUEL! - seu gêmeo gritou. - Você ao menos está prestando atenção na conversa?  
\- Não exatamente. Parei de ouvir quando você começou a falar. - Miguel respondeu olhando nos olhos do Diabo.  
Lúcifer, com todo o amor que sentia por seu irmão gêmeo, quase lançou-se por cima dele. Só não aconteceu porque Ella impediu ao se por entre os dois. -Olha aqui, não sabemos se por eu estar ligada ao seu irmão posso sofrer os mesmos ferimentos, então pode ir se afastando hermano! - Ella estava furiosa, curiosa e tendo uma crise existencial.


	2. Procurando uma resposta.

\- Por que isso sempre acontece comigo? - disse Miguel mais para si mesmo do que para o serzinho fofo e agradável, que se chamava Ella, que estava dirigindo ao seu lado.

Miguel refletiu sobre os acontecimentos das ultimas horas. Lúcifer quase o estrangulou, Ella o defendeu pois eles não sabiam dizer se caso ele fosse ferido ela também seria, eles discutiram por mais algumas horas e decidiram que Miguel e Ella ficariam em um dos apartamentos de Lúcifer (que ficava mais perto da delegacia e da Lux, então não ficaria difícil para nenhum dos dois se locomoverem) e Miguel seria o novo contador da Lux (já que Maze "abdicou" do cargo) e receberia uma certa quantia para que ele conseguisse sobreviver sem grandes dificuldades e dependência do irmão. Claro, nenhuma dessas decisões levaram em conta os desejos dele, mas isso seria melhor do que ser destruído pelo pai. Ou pelo menos era isso que Miguel esperava. 

\- Apesar da certeza de que você não ouviu nada do que eu falei durante todo o caminho, vou ignorar e dizer que está tudo bem amigo. - disse Ella enquanto estacionava o carro caríssimo que Lúcifer havia "dado"/ comprado para ela. - E chegamos.

Miguel olhou para cima. Era a delegacia?

\- Por que viemos para a delegacia? - Miguel a encarou.

Ella o olhou incrédula.

\- Você realmente tem a capacidade de se desligar da conversa toda? Nós decidimos que você viria comigo para a delegacia hoje e só começaria a trabalhar amanhã. Hoje vamos tentar descobrir quais os efeitos que causamos um no outro. 

Miguel congelou. Ele realmente não queria que aquilo, nem ele sabia exatamente a reação e sentimento que ele tinha em relação a ela, como ele poderia dizer o que não sabia? Ele estava uma bagunça. Ele era uma bagunça em relação a ela. Era assim desde que se conheceram. Desde que ela bateu nele com aquele sapato. E depois que seu irmão retornou do inferno e ele teve que "sair de cena", ele ficava observando ela às escondidas. Ele até teve que se esconder de Azrael para que não fosse descoberto. Rae Rae... Miguel já tinha se pegado pensando como seria ser alvo daquele carinho e da felicidade de Ella Lopez. Estranho? Para Miguel, sim! Muito! Principalmente porque ele já tinha desistido de querer ser alvo da afeição de alguém desde que Samael escolheu causar a rebelião. Samael... Samael e Lúcifer pareciam ser pessoas totalmente diferentes... Samael era sua outra metade, seu amigo, seu confidente, seu ouvinte. Miguel lhe contava seus maiores desejos, não que ele fosse enfeitiçado ou nada parecido, mas porque ele queria contar. Ele contou sobre seu desejo de livre arbítrio, contou que achava Eva atraente. E aí Lúcifer fez o que Miguel desejava para si. Se rebelou e caiu, tomou raiva de Miguel e ria da forma física dele depois da guerra. E mesmo depois de ser condenado ao inferno, Lúcifer ainda tem amigos, era feliz de certa forma e, o que mais importava agora, era um dos alvos do carinho de Ella.

\- Você só está distraído ou eu que sou chata mesmo? - Ella perguntou assim que entraram no laboratório.

\- Desculpe, normalmente as pessoas conversam ao meu redor, mas não se dirigem a mim. Então eu simplesmente mergulho em pesamentos. Sabe, velhos hábitos. Mas o que estava dizendo?

\- Eu disse que poderíamos começar com aquela coisa de se você se machucar eu me machuco também ou não... O que acha?

Miguel parou. Quase nunca perguntaram sua opinião. A ultima vez que isso aconteceu, foi quando ele e Samael estavam pregando peça em Amenadiel e Sam perguntou qual a melhor pegadinha.

-Acho um bom começo.

Ella lhe lançou um sorriso e os dois começaram o que Ella chamava de "testes".


	3. Imitando Lúcifer?

— Então aqui é o bar da boate, a quantidade de cada bebida que gastamos em média durante a noite, que ainda temos e a que precisa ser encomendado está no livro de contabilidade da boate. — Amenadiel explicava categoricamente enquanto, por incrível que pareça, Miguel ouvia atentamente.

Hoje ele iria começar seu novo trabalho. Ele com toda certeza não estava animado. Não que ele odiasse contabilidade, pois esse ramo não é muito diferente do que ele fazia na Cidade Prateada, mas não era exatamente o que Miguel desejaria ter como profissão. Até porque o irmão não "contratou" ele só para fazer a contabilidade, mas para gerenciar toda a boate enquanto ele e Amenadiel se divertiam com os humanos. Mais uma vez, não era como se Miguel também desejasse interagir com seres humanos bêbados, suados e drogados.

— Então... Como foi ontem? — Seu irmão mais velho perguntou enquanto o olhava criticamente. 

—Como? — Miguel respondeu com desinteresse.

— Como foi com a srta. Lopez? Algum progresso? 

— Ah... Não, nenhum. Aparentemente consigo ficar a uma distância qualquer por um período de tempo curto e me machuco com ela por perto, mas não é refletido pra ela nem mesmo a dor.

Amenadiel o olhou divertido.

— Então... Você gosta dela?

— Ela é legal. — Miguel não entendia onde seu irmão queria chegar.

— Legal? Ok. Perguntei se você gosta dela, no sentido de ter interesse nela.

— Quem não é interessado nela? Ela é irritantemente adorável, super alegre e saltitante.

E mais uma vez o Arcanjo recebeu um olhar de divertimento.

— Certo... Ok. 

Um silêncio se instaurou no ambiente. E Miguel suspirou.

— O que mais quer perguntar Meny?

— Você disse espaço de tempo? Como assim?

— Depois do teste de ferimento, por assim dizer, a tarde eu voltei para o apartamento do Lúcifer. Mas ambos começamos a sentir um desconforto.

— Desconforto?

— É. Eu, pelo menos, fiquei meio inquieto. Ela disse ter sentido o mesmo. Então chegamos ao resultado de que não conseguimos ficar longe um do outro por muito tempo. 

— Mas Miguel isso é terrível! — foi nessa hora que o cérebro de Miguel parou de funcionar. Terrível? Tá ele não gostava de estar perto de outras pessoas, por estar acostumado a solidão, e elas por sua vez não gostavam nem de estar no mesmo cômodo por causa do feitiço de medo. Mas daí ser terrível... Sua companhia seria tão horrível assim? — Ela vai ser afetada pelo feitiço! Ella vai ficar traumatizada! 

Oh! Sim, isso. Bem...

— Ela não é afetada. 

— O que?! 

— Ela não é afetada, não sabemos exatamente o porque.

Amenadiel ficou parado o olhando por um tempo.

— Nossa, vocês são tão parecidos que até às mulheres que vocês gostam não são afetadas pelos seus feitiços? — Amenadiel caiu na risada. 

Miguel o olhou irritado. Aquilo era totalmente ridículo. Ele definitivamente tinha imitado Lúcifer antes. Mas ele definitivamente não estava imitando Lúcifer agora! Isso não tinha a menor graça.


	4. Chapter 4

Depois de Amenadiel ter mostrado tudo para Miguel ele foi embora, algo sobre ter de cuidar do filho ou algo assim. Afinal ele não se importava. Miguel trabalhou, e muito! Ele organizou todos os arquivos, refez a contagem do estoque e pediu a um dos funcionários que fizesse as encomendas dos produtos da lista, que demorou uma hora para ser feita, para o fornecedor. Mas como tudo na vida do Arcanjo tem que ter um problema, este apareceu. Lúcifer veio "visita-lo", e para a infelicidade do arcanjo, ele sabia que se ferisse Miguel, Ella ainda estaria inteira e saltitante. 

\- Oi Miguel. - Lúcifer se aproximou do bar com um sorriso diabólico.

\- Oi. - Miguel o olhou desafiadoramente. 

A questão era, Miguel não gostava de Lúcifer. Não, o Arcanjo podia ver as diferenças entre o diabo e Samael. Aquele definitivamente não era seu irmão e ele não entendia como o restante dos anjos pudessem trata-lo como se fosse.

\- Nossa, não podia ser mais educado? Afinal eu sou seu chefe, não? Ou pelo menos foi assim que decidimos outro dia. - O que Lúcifer estava fazendo o que ali? Ele não era consultor da polícia? Com certeza não aconteceu nenhum assassinato na boate para ele estar ali.

\- Primeiro, eu ser gerente da sua boate não foi algo que escolhi. Segundo, eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho, que não é pouco por sinal. Terceiro, seja qual for o meu trabalho, eu não gosto de ser incomodado enquanto estou concentrado nele. Quarto, com certeza você não está aqui por causa da contabilidade. - Miguel respondeu.

\- Já terminou? - Perguntou o Diabo, e o Arcanjo o olhou criticamente. - Bem... Sim, não estou aqui por causa da contabilidade. E devo lembrar-lhe que você ainda não está em condições de escolher alguma coisa, já que você ameaçou os meus amigos e ainda conseguiu ficar amarrado no mais inocente deles. 

\- Bom, isso eu também não escolhi. E hora nenhuma eu ameacei um dos seus bichinhos. Eu apenas fingi ser você e quase transei com a sua namorada.

\- Cuidado Miguel. Não ouse falar da Detetive! E sim, você sequestrou ela e fez uma anarquia com a Maze e o Amenadiel, então sim, você ameaçou eles! - Nisso, ele não podia argumentar - Mas o que eu quero te avisar é que, se você encostar na Lopez, saiba que será um anjo morto.

Como Lúcifer poderia acusa-lo de algo assim? Ele sequestrou a Chloe? Sim. Mas ele levou até café para ela. Hora nenhuma a deixou com fome. Ele não tinha culpa que ela não tinha barreiras contra o feitiço dele. Além disso, ele, mesmo que fosse um monstro, nunca machucaria Ella. Nunca.

\- Nunca realmente coloquei Chloe em perigo, ela estava perfeitamente segura no zoológico. E quanto a Maze, eu a usei? Sim. Mas você também a usa!...

\- Hora seu... - Lúcifer tentou segura-lo pela gola do suéter - Cale a droga dessa boca!

\- E tem mais, você também usa seus amigos! Ella por exemplo. Você nem se preocupou em conferir se ela estava bem com o namorado assassino! Você nem ligava pra ela até ela ser útil na sua vida de policial! - E dessa vez ele não conseguiu desviar. O diabo estava em cima dele, desferindo golpes.

Só que tinha um porém, mesmo que Miguel não considerasse o diabo a mesma pessoa que seu irmão, ele não tinha coragem de usar sua força total nos socos que ele estava desferindo em troca. Mas Lúcifer não tinha exatamente o mesmo dilema. E assim os dois continuaram brigando até Linda aparecer procurando Lúcifer, pois ele não tinha aparecido para a terapia. Nessa hora, Miguel refletiu o quanto seu irmão era cercado de carinho e não dava valor nisso. Assim ambos se separaram e o diabo seguiu para sua consulta psicológica. E ele? Ficou um tempo sentado em uma das mesas que não foi completamente destruída pela briga dos dois e depois foi para o apartamento do irmão. Com a briga a dor constante no ombro só piorou. Ele chegou em casa, tirou o casaco e se jogou no sofá. Se pelo menos ele conseguisse dormir um pouco... Mas depois de algumas horas, ele ouviu seu serzinho preferido entrar no apartamento.

\- Miguel? Oie... Alguém em casa? - Miguel ouviu o ser humano mais adorável do mundo o chamando. 

Em outras ocasiões ele iria mandar a pessoa caminhar no inferno (ele não sabia exatamente a expressão que os humanos usavam... Tinha inferno, disso ele tinha certeza), mas era Lopez, como ele iria ser grosso com ela? 

\- Que?... - Miguel respondeu mais como um resmungo do que uma pergunta integra.

\- O que aconteceu?- Ella se aproximou do sofá ao qual o Arcanjo estava meio deitado, meio encolhido...

\- Tá doendo... - ele não estava muito em condições de responder firmemente. - Lúcifer apareceu na boate. Ele é um babaca.

Ella o olhou de uma forma estranha, seria carinho? Preocupação? Não, ninguém se preocupava com ele desde Sam. E ele morreu definitivamente para dar lugar ao Lúcifer de hoje. Não... Não poderia ser e Miguel, e ele odeia admitir, estava com medo de descobrir o significado daquele olhar.

\- Mas você não parece ter sido ferido... Sabe, recentemente... - Ella começou a inspeciona-lo.

\- Não precisa se preocupar. Nós brigamos, mas ele não me esfaqueou novamente ou coisa parecida. Ele só.. Bem ele me bateu e eu respondi a altura. Mas ele me bateu no lado direito... Então... Está doendo um pouco.

\- Doendo um pouco? Sei... Eufemismo do ano, né? Por que não me ligou? Eu teria vindo mais cedo.

\- E por que você faria isso? 

\- Porque é isso que os amigos fazem. - amigos... Tudo o que Miguel teria era sua amizade... Um sentimento de nostalgia o invadiu sem explicação aparente. - Bom eu comprei comida chinesa para a gente. 

Ela se dirigiu para a cozinha e depois voltou.

\- E você não vai dormir no sofá, trate de ir para a cama depois de comermos! - E ela voltou para a cozinha, enquanto Miguel se sentava no sofá com um poco de dificuldade.

Depois de alguns minutos ela voltou com duas vasilhas cheias de caldo com algo boiando... 

\- É macarrão... Você nunca comeu? - Ella perguntou depois de perceber que ele estava olhando a comida com curiosidade. 

Miguel negou.

\- Bom espero que goste. Quer ver um filme enquanto comemos? Você tem que comer algo antes de tomar os remédios para dor.

\- Parece bom.

\- Preferencia? - Miguel negou novamente.

\- Então vamos ver... Gosta de Arrow? É ótimo, é sobre um cara rico que vira um vingador mascarado... - Miguel a observa enquanto a adorável Ella tagarela sobre a série de Oliver Queen. Bem... Ele já tinha ouvido seus irmãos contarem sobre a alma resgatada do purgatório. Era engraçado como Ella, que agora sabia que céu e inferno eram reais, não desconfiava que a teoria de multiversos era real.

E assim,ambos passaram a noite. E apesar do ultimato de Ella de que ele não poderia dormir no sofá, ambos adormeceram ali mesmo, um ao lado do outro.


	5. Sonho do passado.

Miguel estava feliz, tinha acabado de pregar uma peça em seu irmão mais velho, Amenadiel. Samael e ele quase foram pegos, quase! E isso tinha sido muito engraçado e emocionante, e ele queria que esse momento durasse para sempre. Seria sempre assim, ele e Samael procuravam encrenca e depois agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, era uma vida maravilhosa. 

— Vamos ser sempre assim né Sam? - Miguel perguntou ao irmão gêmeo.

— Assim como? — Sam o olhou alegremente confuso.

— Juntos. Eu sei que Amenadiel vive dizendo para você parar de andar comigo. Que sou má influência...

— Ah! Isso. Bom, eu não ligo para o que ele acha, nós somos irmãos.

— Todos somos irmãos...

— É, mas nós somos irmãos gêmeos. É uma conexão mais forte você não acha? — disse Sam enquanto eles se sentavam na beira do telhado da casa. 

— Acho que sim. 

— O que foi? — Sam o olhou com preocupação — você está mais pensativo do que o normal.

— Eu só me pergunto como seria ter livre árbitro assim como os humanos do Jardim. Você não acharia emocionante? Poder escolher seu próprio caminho, sem ter o Pai para ditar cada passo nosso.

— Mas nós já não escolhemos? As nossas brincadeiras, por exemplo. O Pai não escolhe o que vamos jogar no Amenadiel hoje.

— Mas não é a mesma coisa, é? Se o Pai disser para pararmos, assim o faremos, pois não temos outra escolha.

De repente eles sentiram a energia ao redor mudar.

— Você não pode nem ao menos ficar um pouco comigo e com seus filhos? — eles ouviram uma voz poderosa gritando para todo o universo ouvir. 

Eles sabiam quem era... A Mãe! Ela e o Pai estavam brigando novamente. Não havia mais um dia que isso não acontecesse, discussões levavam à brigas que quase destruíam a cidade. E por isso, Miguel e Samael sempre se escondiam debaixo da cama, pois ambos, e não tinham nem mesmo a vergonha de admitir, tinham medo das brigas que os pais causavam.

— Você não manda em mim! Eu sou o criador! Como pode achar que pode me dizer o que fazer?! — O Pai gritou em um tom ainda mais alto. 

E a cidade começou a tremer. Como toda vez que eles discutiam.

. ............................... .

—Miguel! 

Miguel acordou sobressaltado. Tudo foi um sonho? Ele olhou para o lado, e a pessoinha mais saltitante do universo já estava pronta pra sair, enquanto ele estava ainda com as roupas que usava no dia anterior.

— Miguel está tudo bem? Você estava muito agitado — Ella começou a inspeciona-lo com o olhar, e depois de um instante continuou — Ainda sente dor? 

Miguel, ainda com uma confusão por causa do sonho, a olhou por um momento, sentou apropriadamente no sofá e continuou em silêncio.

— Ei.... Eu sei que tecnicamente nós nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mesmo se contarmos os dias que você se passou por Lúcifer — e aquele nome lhe causou muita nostalgia. Samael... Como ele sentia saudade de seu irmão. Do Portador da Luz... Não do Diabo.— Mas pode me contar se tiver algum problema. Ok? Vou estar aqui se precisar e não precisa se preocupar se vou julga-lo ou não. Já fiz muita coisa errada para ter o direito de julgar você por alguma coisa. Ok? — E ela segurou sua mão em conforto.

Ele podia contar com ela? Miguel concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Ainda estou com dor, mas é menos do que ontem...

— Ah ainda bem! Eu me apoiei em você durante a noite e achei que tinha piorado e... — Ella percebeu que tinha o interrompido — Quer dizer... Hum, continue.

Divertido Miguel a olhou por mais um momento antes de continuar.

— Bem, como eu ia dizendo... A dor voltou para o "nível normal". Não há o que se preocupar.

Ella continuou a encara-lo como se fosse um interrogatório e ele não tivesse respondido nenhuma de suas perguntas.

— Eu só estava tendo... Um sonho.

E o olhar ainda continuava ali. Como se só com o olhar ela pudesse lê-lo por inteiro. E podia? 

— Bem, se você quiser conversar com um terapeuta ao invés de ser comigo, tudo bem. A Dra. Linda parece ser muito eficiente. - ela disse se levantando...

— Não quero conversar com terapeuta. Ainda mais com a terapeuta do meu irmão e mãe do filho do meu outro irmão. 

— Tá, mas você precisa conversar com alguém Miguel. Um bom ouvinte tem que desabafar com alguém para não explodir depois. 

Miguel suspirou. Ele só não queria ter tido o sonho para começo de conversa. Era muito inconveniente lembrar de uma época, de pessoas, que não existe mais. E agora ele, e não era fácil admitir e ele nem sabia porque admitir aquilo, tinha medo que Ella achasse que ele não confiava nela. Não. Definitivamente ele não ia aceitar magoa-la, mesmo que fosse por algo tão bobo, mas doloroso para ele.

— Eu sonhei com o tempo em que eu estava na Cidade Prateada. Com o tempo que eu e meu gêmeo inrritávamos nossos irmãos por pura diversão.

Miguel contou o sonho para Ella e depois que terminou, um silêncio se instaurou entre os dois.

—Eu... Eu sinto muito. Sua infância deve ter sido difícil.

— Não chamaria de infância. Nunca fomos iguais aos mini-humanos.

— Crianças. São chamados de crianças. — Ella parou um pouco e olhou. Depois o abraçou, com todo cuidado para não machucar ainda mais o ombro dele. E Miguel? Bom, ele ficou surpreso. — Mas posso perguntar uma coisa? Na verdade várias dúvidas apareceram agora.

Miguel a olhou divertido. Uma terapia era assim? Com certeza era divertido.

— Pergunte.

— Bem, minhas perguntas podem parecer triviais e tals. Mas... Tem casas no céu? Tipo... Casas?!

— Sim. De onde acha que vem a ideia de casa? Os humanos não são tão criativos.

— Ok... De lá dava para ver o Éden?

— De alguns lugares. Mas não tinha muita coisa para observar a não ser a Eva e o Adão nus... — Ella fez uma cara estranha. Miguel anotou isso. Aparentemente falar sobre o primeiro casal da história da humanidade e sobre a nudez deles não é um bom tópico de conversa.

— Ok! Ah.... Agora é uma pessoal e sinta-se a vontade de não responder. Por que você fala como se Samael e Lúcifer não fossem a mesma pessoa? 

— Porque não são. Pelo menos para mim. Samael era doce e gostava de mim. Era meu irmão. O único que parecia gostar da minha companhia. Fazíamos tudo juntos. Ou quase. Mas Lúcifer... Ele não gosta de mim, e não é porque eu tomei o lugar dele dessa vez. Ele simplesmente não gosta de mim. Faz chacota do fato de eu não conseguir voar direito, de eu ser torto, de eu ser fraco... Ele não é o meu irmão gêmeo. Só tem a mesma cara. 

Enquanto ambos conversavam, eles não perceberam o anjo de asas brilhantes na porta. Afinal, aquele era o apartamento dele. Claro que não era invasão de domicílio. Mas mesmo assim, depois de ouvir um pouco da conversa, ele foi embora, como se nunca tivesse estado ali.


	6. E você sabe fazer "cara feia"?

E lá estava Miguel. A delegacia estava igual a todos os dias, pessoas correndo para todo o lado para resolver burocracias, papelada para todo lado, Dan seguindo Chloe e Lúcifer para todas as cenas de crime, e por falar no casal, ambos estavam radiantes como sempre pela simples presença um do outro. Igual, sim. Mas somente se você excluísse todos os olhares de medo, repulsa, e o fato de que todos corriam do Arcanjo logo após o virem.

\- Grossos. Para não dizer outra coisa. Onde já se viu tratarem as pessoas desse jeito. Queria ver como iriam reagir se fossem deles que as pessoas correcem. - Ella esbravejou ao abrir a porta do cômodo. 

\- E não correm? Afinal são policiais. Se o bandido os vir, vão correr... - e ele recebeu um olhar critico. - Ok, mas também não é como se eu gostasse de atenção, sabe? A última vez que estive aqui eles falaram normalmente comigo, mas...

A porta foi aberta e Chloe e Lúcifer entraram no laboratório.

\- Ella preciso que cheque essas amostras de sangue que encontramos na cena do crime. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você faltou. - Chloe disse ao entregar um saquinho com um vidrinho de sangue.

Lúcifer estranhamente estava queto. Não fez piada, nem reclamou da presença de Miguel, nem mesmo cumprimentou a srta. Lopez com mais do que um aceno de cabeça. O que será que tinha acontecido? Será que a detetive disse para ele ficar calado e sem causar confusão? 

\- Claro sem problemas. Eu e Miguel apenas nos atrasamos. Sabe. Despertador e tals. - Que divertido, não era só ele que era bom em mentir. 

\- Certo... Bem, nós precisamos ir em outro caso. Vamos precisar de você novamente. - ela fez menção de sair quando olhou para Miguel - E a propósito, o que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que ia trabalhar na Lux.

\- Eu o trouxe. Afinal precisamos fazer mais alguns testes. - "Mentindo Lopez?" pensou Miguel. Até porque eles estavam ali pelo simples fato de ambos terem perdido a hora e ao contrário de cada um ir para o trabalho, Ella insistiu que eles deveriam ir juntos na cafeteria perto da delegacia e depois Miguel iria para a Lux.

\- Mas e o trabalho Ella? Ambos tem que focar no trabalho, quer dizer, pelo menos você já que anjos não precisam levar a vida humana tão a sério... - disse Chloe ao dar um olhar de repreensão à Ella.

Como ela ousa fazer isso? Ella não merecia receber nenhum sermão, ela não tinha culpa de ter que dar uma de terapeuta com Miguel essa manhã.

\- Olha aqui Chloe, eu levo meu trabalho muito a sério, ok? Eu não tenho culpa de ter sido envolvida na briga familiar do Lúcifer. - Ella disse. "A gatinha tem garras." pensou mais uma vez Miguel. - Além disso, eu cheguei atrasada uma vez e usei o laboratório para resolver alguns problemas pessoais dessa vez. 

\- Srta. Lopez... - Lúcifer começou a falar e logo foi interropido por Ella.

Impressionante, o serzinho saltitante tinha garras! Miguel se perguntava o porque de estar tão orgulhoso de, aparentemente, sua nova amiga...  
\- Nem mais uma palavra Lúcifer, para continuarmos amigos. Ok? - Ella fez uma pausa e respirou fundo - Ok... Bem, onde é a tal cena de crime que eu devo inspecionar? Afinal isso é o meu trabalho, né? - ela disse saindo da sala, deixando os três completamente surpresos pelo que parecia ter sido uma explosão de estresse, talvez? 

Miguel percebeu com certa relutância, que seu "serzinho saltitante e alegre" não estava tão alegre assim. Preocupante, com toda certeza. E com isso ele tratou de sair e segui-la o mais rápido possível, deixando o casal sozinho.

Ella estava chegando no carro quando Miguel a chamou.

\- Ella! Espera. - Quando ele conseguiu alcança-la, ela já tinha entrado no carro. - Você tá bem? O que foi aquilo? Pensei que você e Chloe se davam bem.

Ella suspirou.

\- E nos dávamos. Mas ela toma as dores do Lúcifer, afinal ela é a namorada dele e... - Ella recebeu um olhar interrogativo de Miguel e suspirou - entra... Eu te levo para a Lux. 

\- Tem certeza, não deveria estar indo para a cena de crime? Aliás, como sabe o endereço?

\- É caminho e é só você chegar na recepção de cara fechada que eles te entregam o relatório do caso, em que você foi escalado, atualizado e sem perguntarem nada.

\- Oh. Legal... E você sabe fazer "cara feia"? - Perguntou Miguel fazendo aspas com as mãos.

Ella imitou a cara fechada dela.

\- Consigo! Viu? Passo perfeitamente a mensagem de que não quero conversa fiada!

Miguel desatou a rir. Só Ella para conseguir que o Arcanjo gargalha-se no banco do passageiro como um louco.

\- Isso não tem graça Miguel! Todos pelo menos percebem que não quero conversar e faço isso só quando necessário. Não gosto de ser grossas com as pessoas... Miguel! - disse Ella exasperada, pois o Arcanjo ainda ria como louco no banco ao lado.

\- Aiai. Menina, te falta ódio! - Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse se recuperando de um ataque, o que resultou em um olhar feio, mas que era fofo para Miguel. - Ok. Primeiro, esse olhar está mais fofo do que hostil, as pessoas só ficam quietas pois é uma mudança drástica do seu humor radiante. - Miguel ignora a exclamação de Ella: "Radiante? hummm..." e da risada logo em seguida. - E segundo, se você não gosta de ser grossa, por que falou com a Decker daquele jeito?

E Miguel percebeu que Ella tinha voltado para sua versão séria de antes.

\- Antes de você acordar eu atendi a ligação da Chloe. Ela queria saber se você não tinha me matado ou coisa parecida e eu achei aquilo um absurdo, porque por mais que você possa ter se passado pelo Lúcifer antes, ninhuém se machucou por sua causa ou coisa parecida. O máximo que você fez foi sequestrar ela, e eu fiquei sabendo que ela ganhou até café. E depois nós conversamos e estamos nos conhecendo. Eu estou conhecendo você melhor! O que eles pensam não tem nada a ver com o seu verdadeiro eu! Eu fico pensando, como seu próprio irmão pode pensar coisa tão ruins de você... 

\- Ella. - Miguel a interrompeu calmamente. - Eu joguei ele do céu. O Pai o sentenciou, mas quem sujou as mãos foi eu; o irmão gêmeo dele! E... Nós nos encontramos depois daquele dia. Quando ele vinha a Terra, o Pai me mandava para leva-lo de volta para o inferno. Mas todas as vezes eu meio que descumpria as ordens, na verdade eu demorava para cumpri-las, e ele tinha que mandar Amenadiel. E por mais que eu tivesse magoa ou raiva, também nunca procurei ele para fazermos às pazes. Então... Eu consigo entender um pouco da visão dele, e sobre Chloe... Eu descobri que o fato de eu ter sequestrado ela não ajuda muito a melhorar a imagem que ela tem de mim.

E eles tinham chegado na Lux.

\- Bem chegamos. - disse Miguel.

\- É, bom... Eu te busco mais tarde?

\- Parece bom. - Miguel sorriu sem perceber e saiu do carro dizendo um simples "Tchau".

Ao entrar na boate, Miguel quase saiu correndo para pedir para que Ella o levasse de volta.

\- O que aconteceu aqui?! - Miguel perguntou para um dos funcionários.

\- Houve uma briga ontem a noite...

\- E por que vocês não impediram que os clientes quebrassem as mesas e fizessem essa baderna? Mais importante! Por que vocês até agora não arrumaram a boate?! - Miguel estava desnorteado. Até ele e Lúcifer já brigaram dentro da boate e não fizeram todo aquele estrago.

\- O Sr. Morninstar, antes dele passar o cargo para o senhor, sempre dizia que era para esperar ele chegar.

\- E se eu faltasse? Vocês iriam abrir para o público nesse estado? Isso é um absurdo! Eu não fui informado de nada dessa suposta ordem por ninguém! - Miguel saiu andando pelo prédio até os estoques.

Depois de um tempo o problema já estava resolvido e os funcionários, que naturalmente já tinham medo dele, agora estavam traumatizados e corriam para obedecer as ordens do novo chefe. Os estoques estavam cheios e os livros de contabilidade estavam atualizados já que, mesmo com a tal briga da noite passada, a boate teve lucro. Miguel finalmente pode sentar em uma das novas mesas que já tinham sido instaladas e ele estava apreciando o pouco de tempo de descanso que ele conseguiu desde que chegou para trabalhar, quando o telefone tocou.

\- Alô? - disse ele depois de um suspiro de cansaço.

\- Cansado irmão? - Miguel reconheceu a voz. Lúcifer.

\- O que quer? - ele estava determinado a não cair em nenhuma armadilha do irmão dessa vez. Ele e Ella tinham tido uma longa conversa no apartamento. Ele evitaria brigas, não só por conta do ombro machucado dele ou de sua relutância em machucar de verdade seu irmão, mas porque, segundo Ella, seria muito importante que ele tivesse pelo menos uma relação aceitável com seu irmão. 

\- Ok... Ah... Bem direto hem... Então vou ser direto também. Eu, a detetive e a senhorita Ella conversamos entre nós e decidimos que o caso em que estamos agora vai ser resolvido mais fácil e rápido se você nos ajudasse. - Miguel sabia que aquilo tinha dedo da Ella. Aquele serzinho mesmo com raiva ou com humor "ácido" ainda pensa nos outros.

Miguel pensou, Ellas deve ter tido algum tempo para se acertar com Chloe e agora ela está tentando fazer ele melhorar um pouco sua relação com o irmão. Ele queria muito dizer para Lúcifer ir para o inferno, mas, como todos pagam a língua quando criticam outra pessoa, ele tinha criticado tanto o Diabo por fazer tudo que uma mera humana falava, que ele estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa!... Mesmo que não diretamente, afinal Ella nunca mandou ele fazer ou dizer nada... Enfim...

\- Miguel... Ainda tá ai?

\- Tô indo... Me manda o endereço...

\- Vamos passar ai para te buscar. - Ele ouviu a voz de Ella ao fundo, não que ele entendesse alguma coisa do que ela falou...

\- Tá. Vou esperar na porta...


	7. O Caso?

Miguel estava esperando já fazia 15 minutos. Tudo bem que a cena do crime poderia ser longe, mas suas costas e o ombro estavam doendo horrores e nada de um sinal de vida de nenhum dos três. 

\- Oi irmãozinho. - disse alguém atrás de Miguel.

\- Lúcifer... - o Arcanjo se virou para seu gêmeo.- Por que demorou tanto? 

\- Transito. - o diabo de de ombros. - Vem, eu estacionei logo ali.

Miguel entrou no carro e percebeu que estavam só os dois.

\- Elas ficaram para verificar a cena do crime e resolver as burocracias.

\- Ok... E qual foi o crime?

Seu irmão parecia estar pensando o que dizer.

\- Então, na verdade é bem simples. Nós temos uma lista de suspeitos e achamos que rastrear as contas bancárias dos suspeitos será de grande ajuda para pelo menos diminuir a lista. - Lúcifer falava como se estivesse explicando algo muito elaborado para um criança de 4 anos. Paciência!

\- Certo... E quantos suspeitos temos?- perguntou Miguel.

\- Eu não sei se você precisa dessa informação, sabe? Eu, a detetive e a Srta. Lopez concordamos que você iria ajudar, mas sem realmente se envolver no caso. - Seu irmão estava mais esquisito do que o normal. Primeiro, ele nem tinha conversado com ele no laboratório mais cedo, e, até aquele momento, não tinha feito nenhuma piada ou provocação, nem dado qualquer sermão ridículo do qual ele nem tinha moral para falar alguma coisa. Segundo, aparentemente ele fez questão de buscar Miguel na boate... Sozinho... E terceiro, mesmo que o Arcanjo estivesse um pouco feliz em poder ajudar Ella e seus amigos no trabalho, isso também não tinha sido ideia de Miguel, mas mesmo assim Lúcifer falava como se fosse. 

\- Mas eu preciso saber quantas vidas financeiras eu vou ter de analisar. - aquilo era muito estranho.

\- Acho que era 148. - Lúcifer disse baixo demais para o gosto dele.

E a situação passou de apenas estranha para estranha e impressionantemente chocante. 

\- 148? Como que a polícia reduziu as suspeitas para 148 pessoas? Era uma festa? Um show? Qual outra aglomeração poderia resultar em um crime? 

\- Olha aqui. Eu não sei se são exatamente 148, e eu não disse que eram pessoas. - Lúcifer parou no sinal.

\- Conta logo! Eu já tô aqui mesmo. Se está fazendo isso para proteger a sua detetive, pode ficar tranquilo porque não vou jogar na cara dela algum erro ou coisa assim. Muito menos prejudicar um investigação. - Fala sério. Se não confiavam nele, porque chama-lo para ajudar?

\- Chegamos! 

O local era um salão para leilões com peças raras e caríssimas.

\- Você é um dos suspeitos? - perguntou Miguel, que por mais que a construção fosse elegante e chamasse muito a atenção, não deixou a curiosidade sobre o caso de lado.

\- Claro que não! Infelizmente eu esqueci de me inscrever como cliente.

Eles entraram no prédio e logo avistaram Chloe conversando com Dan e Ella fotografando um corpo de uma mulher.

\- Essas coisas precisam de inscrição?

\- Claro né Miguel. Pensou que era como bar onde qualquer um entra e compra alguma coisa? - Lúcifer disse com uma voz indignada e baixa.

\- Sim! - respondeu Miguel no mesmo tom.

E a conversa seguiu no mesmo tom.

\- Onde você estava todas essas semanas que passou na Terra?! Enfiado no quarto sem fazer nada?

Que abuso! Ele era introvertido, mas sabia se informar e socializar quando quisesse.

\- Na verdade, na minha primeira semana oficialmente na Terra eu me passei por você. E na semana seguinte eu passei espalhando algumas verdades por ai... 

\- Você só mente! Que verdade você poderia ter contado! 

\- Que a sua amada detetive foi feita para você sob medida... - Miguel fez questão de dar um sorriso de canto bem cínico. 

\- Olha aqui Miguel...! - Nessa hora Lúcifer aumentou o tom de voz e as meninas apareceram entre eles.

Ella olhou para Miguel com um olhar que dizia: "Nós já não conversamos sobre isso? Nada de briga!". Absurdo! Foi o gêmeo que começou e ele que é tratado como criança?!

\- Que bom que vocês chegaram. Miguel esta é a lista das contas bancárias de algumas pessoas envolvidas. - Disse Chloe ao entregar-lhe uma pasta.

Miguel começou a ler a lista e achou estranho... Bob.x9? Maravilhas.p202? Credo, que gostos horríveis para codinomes.

\- Codinomes? - ele perguntou.

\- É. Estiveram, segundo o que me passaram, 120 pessoas aqui ontem a noite para participar do leilão, ou seja, o número máximo de clientes para o evento de ontem. Pequeno, eu sei. Mas o problema é que encontramos 148 contas bancárias nos registros, todas com codinomes e transferências bancárias com valores muito altos. E nós achamos que querem roubar dinheiro das pessoas sem realmente entregarem as peças compradas. Pode nos ajudar a desvendar?

Agora as coisas começavam a fazer algum sentido. Qual era o problema de Lúcifer? A detetive o estva atualizando sobre o caso, não? Por que o irmão não queria lhe contar nada?...

\- Claro. - Miguel suspirou. - E a moça? - ele apontou para o cadáver.

\- Uma das clientes. O garçom disse que ela tinha comprado umas bebidas no começo do evento e depois brigou com um dos organizadores porque ela tinha pagado pelas peças. Os dois discutiram e durante a venda de um dos colares, um dos clientes encontrou ela. - Disse Ella.

\- Nossa, e a decisão de mante-lo longe do caso ainda está de pé? - Lúcifer disse enquanto bebia. 

\- Informação básica, hermano. Nada demais. - disse Ella e depois saiu de volta ao corpo.

\- Bom, espero que você possa no ajudar Miguel. - disse Chloe e depois saiu.

É esse dia com toda certeza era a definição de "dia longo".


	8. Afirmando o óbvio.

Já fazia dois dias. Dois dias em que Miguel se quer parou para comer ou descansar. A Lux estava cada vez mais famosa e, com as pequenas mudanças das acomodações dos clientes e dos turnos e cargos dos funcionários, confortável para todos em geral. O Arcanjo levava seu trabalho muito a sério, ele instaurou medidas de segurança, de contratar mais seguranças à treinar os funcionários para apartarem brigas e prestarem socorro caso algum cliente se ferisse ou não passasse bem. Os livros de contabilidade, mais uma vez, estavam organizados, atualizados e guardados na salinha, quase uma mini despensa, que ele tinha arranjado para guardar os documentos da boate.  
Além da Lux, Miguel se concentrou também na pequena tarefa de rastrear as contas bancárias dos clientes do leilão. Ele inclusive já tinha terminado e ele suspeitava do "Bob.x9", ele havia recebido várias transações bancárias com montantes muito maiores do que o preço da joia mais cara divulgada, joia essa que a mulher morta tinha, segundo as informações que Ella lhe passou, comprado antes do evento. O que era estranho para Miguel, era o fato de que todas as transações tinham sido feitas, no minimo, quatro horas antes do evento, o que é uma pista muito óbvia de que os organizadores não pretendiam entregar nada que fosse comprado durante o evento.  
Agora, Miguel estava organizando as anotações de suas descobertas para entregar na delegacia, já que Ella, Lúcifer e a detetive estavam em outro caso. E o mais legal disso tudo é que Ella pôde voltar para sua rotina na delegacia, já que eles tinham feitos testes para saber quanto tempo, ao qual eles descobriram que era mais ou menos seis horas, e a que distância, aparentemente qualquer uma, que eles poderiam ficar para levarem uma vida mais um pouco normal. O resultado? A rotina foi adaptada e eles saiam às 7: 00 da manhã e almoçavam às 12;30 em um restaurante mexicano perto da delegacia. Isso o deixava feliz, dessa foma Ella poderia voltar ao trabalho e teria uma rotina mais "normal"... Bem, ele saiu de suas divagações e tratou de terminar logo de organizar as coisas e depois chamou o subgerente, o cara que ficava cobrindo Miguel enquanto ele estivesse fora, avisando que iria sair.  
E lá estava ele saindo da Lux, quando o carro esportivo e absurdamente caro de Lúcifer para bem em frente a ele. 

\- Hey irmão. - O diabo lhe ofereceu um sorriso brilhante.

Ele e Lúcifer tinham dado uma trégua na tensão entre eles, não que tinha sido algo oficial ou mesmo verbalizado. Eles definitivamente só eram cordiais um com o outro e nenhum dos dois provocava o outro a ponto de ter alguma briga, só isso. Da parte de Miguel, ele só fazia isso para não incomodar as pessoas ao redor com alguma briga celestial, de novo, ou coisa parecida. E também tinha o fato de que seu "serzinho saltitante e alegre" era amiga do gêmeo, e seria estranho ela deixar de falar com ele por causa de uma briga com Lúcifer. 

\- Oi. - disse Miguel. 

Lúcifer pareceu um pouco acanhado.

\- É... Bem... Entra. Vamos almoçar. - O diabo disse por fim.

\- Eu tenho que entregar as anotações na delegacia e depois... 

\- A detetive e a srta. Lopez já estão no restaurante, vamos, entra logo irmão. - Ele disse "irmão"? Fazia séculos que ele não ouvia alguém lhe chamar assim, sempre era apenas "Miguel!", normalmente em um tom acusador, de ordem ou simplesmente indiferente.

\- Ella já está no restaurante? Mas não são nem 12:00... - ela não tinha lhe mandado nenhuma mensagem falando sobre mudar o horário de almoço.

\- Mas acabamos o caso mais cedo e vamos almoçar agora.

Miguel franziu a testa. Ella não era de mudar a rotina sem avisar, na verdade ela avisava porque ele tinha dito que não gostava de bagunça nem mesmo na rotina, então quando ela resolvia fazer algo diferente... Ela avisava!

\- Entra logo irmão! - Lúcifer disse com certa urgência. 

\- Ok. - disse Miguel enquanto entrava no carro, sem muita escolha. 

Eles não conversaram muito. Eles nunca trocavam muitas palavras, menos ainda calorosas. Mas Miguel conhecia muito bem Samael, mesmo Lúcifer (o qual ele observou de longe, em todas as vezes que o diabo esteve na Terra) que ele não conhecia tão bem assim, para saber que seu gêmeo não estava bem. Arcanjo notou que ele estava nervoso. Nervosismo esse, que mesmo para os humanos, que era tão claro quanto o sol que iluminava L.A. naquela hora. E se o diabo estava nervoso, algo não estava certo.

\- O que tem de errado Lúcifer? - Miguel decidiu perguntar de uma vez

\- Como assim? O que teria de errado? - ele ficou mais nervoso, o Arcanjo percebeu.

\- Esse não é o caminho para o restaurante mexicano que eu e Ella almoçamos todos os dias e... - ele foi interrompido, como sempre.

\- Todos os dias? Você está aqui na Terra a o que? Uma semana, no máximo? 

\- Essa não é a questão Lúcifer. Você está dirigindo e olhando para todos os lados mais.... - e o Arcanjo foi interrompido mais uma vez.

\- Irmão, quando se está dirigindo o motorista tem que olhar para todos os lados!

\- Mas você está olhando como se estivéssemos sendo seguidos, como em uma perseguição e...

\- Irmão! Não tem nada de errado, ok?! - e o tom de voz do diabo aumentou. E o anjo ao lado não gostou nem um pouco disso.

Miguel suspirou. Ele tinha prometido ao seu "serzinho saltitante e alegre" que não iria brigar com o diabo. E ele não iria quebrar essa promessa.

\- Só estou afirmando o óbvio. - Miguel fez questão de manter o tom de voz calmo. 

\- Tá afirmando o óbvio na hora errada! 

E eles quase bateram em outro carro.

\- Lúcifer! - Miguel dessa vez ficou alarmado.- Conta logo o que tá acontecendo! 

Afinal, será que ele deveria ter contado? Nesses dois dias ele tinha descoberto outra coisa. Ele não ficava "vulnerável" só perto da Ella, mas também do adorável diabo. Como ele descobriu? Era domingo, Ella, a detetive e a pequena humana haviam saído para comprar alguma coisa no mercado e Lúcifer e ele discutiram por causa das "regras" bobas que o diabo impôs à Miguel (como: "não mate ninguém!", "não mostre suas asas para ninguém!", etc), como se o Arcanjo fosse um demente e já não soubesse disso. E no calor da confusão, o diabo o acertou com uma faca de mesa bem na hora que a pequena humana chegou correndo no apartamento, seguida pela detetive e, depois de uns quinze minutos, de Ella . Como sempre, Lúcifer logo esqueceu da discussão e Miguel conseguiu disfarçar o choque e o ferimento rapidamente. O pequeno ferimento não cicatrizou de imediato e ele teve que rasgar a barra da camisa para impedir que a roupa manchasse. Ele também não se arriscou a fazer outros testes, Miguel definitivamente não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele poderia ser ferido devido a simples presença do diabo.

\- Não tem nada acontecendo, irmão! - Lúcifer aumentou a velocidade e, dessa vez, fizeram uma curva fechada (que quase resultou no carro capotando) ao virar para a direita. 

\- Meu pai do céu!- Miguel deve ter falado em voz alta, já que recebeu um olhar questionador do motorista que ainda estava dirigindo como se estivesse fugindo de algo.

\- Mas eu pergunto a você irmão, o que está acontecendo? - Lúcifer perguntou o olhando por um segundo. 

\- Vamos logo pro tal restaurante Lúcifer!


	9. Chapter 9

\- Eu não acredito que você escondeu isso da gente Miguel! - disse Ella. E o Arcanjo entendeu o verdadeiro significado... "Eu não acredito que você escondeu isso de mim!".

\- Eu só não queria causar mais preocupações para você Ella, você já tem muito com o que lidar. - Miguel respondeu ao entrar no apartamento da detetive enquanto segurava seu braço direito quebrado. A dor que já existia e persistia durante toda a sua existência, só tinha piorado. O que era um eufemismo.

\- Como assim não causar mais preocupação para ela Miguel! E nós? Você nem ao menos considerou nos contar que você poderia se machucar com o Lúcifer por perto? - Amenadiel se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

\- Não considerei. Por que consideraria contar algo para alguém além de Ella? Ella é afetada porque está presa a mim e mesmo que ela não se machuque também, não sabemos as consequências se eu morrer ou algo assim - e isso era algo que Miguel não queria nem parar para pensar. Não que ele tivesse medo de morrer, não, ele sabia que se morresse iria para o inferno de qualquer maneira. Mas seus irmãos foram e voltaram várias vezes, por que ele não conseguiria? Não. Ele não queria pensar nisso pelo simples fato de que ele não suportaria se algo acontecesse com Ella. - Mas vocês? Por que eu diria alguma coisa para vocês?

\- Miguel - disse Chloe ao cruzar os braços, como se estivesse repreendendo sua cria - Eles são seus irmãos! Eles deveriam saber sobre você poder se machucar perto de alguém! Principalmente de Lúcifer!

\- Eles não tem que saber nada! Eles nem se importam! - ele estava ficando irritado. Por que de todo esse alarde? 

\- Somos seus irmãos! Claro que nos importamos com você Miguel, mesmo se você for um babaca quase 100% das vezes. - Lúcifer falou extremamente irritado. E Miguel não ficou para traz.

\- Se importam? Ninguém demonstrou isso depois que você caiu. Ninguém! Nem mesmo papai! E você? Depois da ultima vez que nos vimos, em que você ignorou totalmente minha presença e brigou e discutiu e apanhou somente do Amenadiel!

\- Que ultima vez?... - Lúcifer começou a falar.

\- Tá vendo você nem se lembra. - E foi assim que Miguel perdeu o controle das suas emoções, algo que ele odiava por sinal. - E Eu sou um babaca?! O detetive Espinoza gostava mais da minha imitação do Diabo do que de você em pessoa! Além disso como eu posso ser um babaca se quando eu chego em algum lugar as pessoas me evitam e fingem que não existo?

A essa altura do campeonato, Todos os anjos ali presentes estavam com suas asas abertas prontos para brigarem. E os humanos? Bem... Linda, a qual Miguel só percebeu tardiamente que ela estava presente, estava com os olhos arregalados e se afastava um pouco a cada passo que dava em direção a porta do elevador. Chloe estava perto de Lúcifer, com o mesmo a protegendo com seu corpo... Ridículo. Amenadiel estava com sua pose de anjo superior. Ridículo também. Mas Ella... Ella tocou seu braço esquerdo com delicadeza.

\- Miguel. Vamos nos acalmar sim. Não há necessidade de brigarmos entre si dessa maneira. 

A contragosto o Arcanjo cedeu e aguardou as asas. Ele caminhou em direção a saída. Enquanto ele fechava a porta, ele viu Chloe conversando com Lúcifer e Ella olhava com carinho para Miguel, como uma conversa em silêncio que dizia "Me espere no carro, vamos conversar mais tarde." E, enquanto ele descia as escadas do prédio, Miguel lembrou os acontecimento que o levaram para aquela discussão absurda e estranha. 

Tudo começou quando ele e seu gêmeo estavam no carro e eram perseguidos por algo, que até aquele momento o Arcanjo não sabia exatamente o que era. E depois que supostamente eles saíram da vista do perseguidor, Lúcifer e ele discutiram sobre a maneira como estavam agindo e o diabo confessou que viu como Miguel tinha se machucado no outro dia na casa da detetive e que agora ele estava com receio de que alguém quisesse machucar o Arcanjo por causa do caso. O Arcanjo ficou surpreso, Lúcifer tinha percebido algo sobre o gêmeo, o que era obviamente surpreendente já que o diabo só percebia o que ele queria perceber. Mas antes que Miguel pudesse responder, o carro bateu e foi arremessado. E Miguel, surpreendentemente e graças a Deus (expressão infeliz, mas literal), só teve um braço quebrado e seu irmão saiu ileso. O que aconteceu depois foi um flash para o Arcanjo. Aparentemente eles estavam perto do apartamento da detetive, e não do tal restaurante. E aí eles (Lúcifer na verdade) chamaram o irmão mais velho, Miguel tratou de colocar o relatório sobre a sua parte no caso em cima da mesa da sala e depois a discussão começou. Situação muito confusa e bastante absurda para Miguel. 

Quando ele chegou na entrada do prédio se sentou na calçada. "Pelo menos aqui eu vou ter um pouco de sossego por um tempo" ele pensou e começou a divagar sobre sua família... Ele odiava a família que tinha. Um pai que sempre o negligenciou, uma mãe que vivia para discutir com o marido e para ter mais filhos, irmãos que tinham medo dele e se afastavam ainda mais pelo simples fato de ele lembrar mas não ser o irmão favorito deles, e mais especificamente um irmão gêmeo que tinha raiva dele por expulsá-lo do céu por causa de uma rebelião que o gêmeo começou! Rebelião essa que só existiu porque seu gêmeo era burro e não soube conversa civilizadamente com o Pai. A pior família de todas! Sim a pior, pelo simples fato de que esse conflito sempre existiu e sempre existirá. Até porque o diabo não poderá voltar ao céu. Nunca. 

E enquanto o Arcanjo divagava, quatro pessoas o espreitavam. Quatro pessoas, que o Arcanjo percebeu tardiamente ,que iriam tacá-lo. Outra coisa que Miguel percebeu foi que, com o braço direito quebrado e latejando mais do que o normal, ele não teria muitas chances de vencer uma luta. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. A luta em si não merecia esse nome, já que eles foram rápidos e todos de uma vez só. Miguel foi imobilizado e levou uma pancada bem forte na cabeça. A ultima coisa que ele viu foi Ella e seus irmãos correndo em sua direção. "Talvez tenha sido uma má ideia só sentar na calçada..." ele pensou antes de desmaiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma fanfic e seus direitos autorais pertencem somente a mim


End file.
